


Wanting you

by quatresnuku



Category: 2moons2, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons - Chiffon_Cake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Thai BL, thai drama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Ming visits Kit late one night and things go from there. Takes place before they start dating and Kit admitting his feelings for Ming.





	Wanting you

2moons

Kit & Ming

Explicit

Wanting You

Chpt 1.

Kit had just changed into his pajamas after taking his nightly shower. He walked over to his desk to check his phone.

“Hmm, that idiot hasn’t messaged me yet,” he said to himself. Normally he got tons of messages from the Moon of the University, Ming, but he hadn’t received one today since lunch. Kit frowned. He was disappointed, although he would never admit that to himself or anyone else but he was quickly falling for the younger man. Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Ugh, who is it?” he said answering the door begrudgingly.

“Hi P’Kit!” Ming said cheerfully, leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing a v neck shirt that clung to him in all the right places and a pair of shorts. He really was quite handsome.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing much,” he said walking past him to go inside, “Just you.”

Kit rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him. He turned around to find Ming already siting on his bed smiling.

“Are those your pjs P’? “ Ming asked, “You look really cute in them.” Kit blushed.

“If you don’t need anything can you just go?”

“But P’”, he pulled the older man onto his lap, “I need you.”

Ming held him with one arm wrapped around Kit’s waist. The other hand moved to cup the future doctor’s face. Kit’s face was bright red. He sheepishly looked Ming in the eyes. Ming in turn gave him a gentle smile and leaned in to kiss him. Kit melted into the kiss. Part of him hated how much kissing Ming felt so right but he didn’t really care at that moment. He turned his upper body to face the younger man and loosely wrapped his arms around Ming’s neck.

Ming had moved his hand from the side of Kit’s face to rest on his thigh. He was only a few inches away from Kit’s crotch and Kit was suddenly aware that he wasn’t wearing anything beneath his thin pajamas. Ming took the opportunity when Kit moaned a little too slide his tongue into Kit’s mouth. As they explored each other’s mouths Ming moved his hand even further up Kit’s leg.

“St.Stop!” Kit commanded breathlessly as he broke away from the kiss.

“How come P’?” Ming asked. Kit could feel his breath on his skin, which wasn’t helping his situation in his pants.

“I.I. I” Kit stuttered. Ming leaned in and kissed him again. ‘God, why does kissing him feel so god damn good?’ he thought to himself. Kit moaned loudly as Ming moved his hand from his thigh up to cup him through his pj bottoms. This time it was Ming who broke the kiss.

“Are you sure you want me to stop P’?” Ming asked still stroking him. Kit closed his eyes and nodded no. by this time the future doctor was already fully hard. “Hey KitKat, I can make you feel even better. May I?”

Kit only moaned and nodded his head. Ming slid him off of his lap, so Kit was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved onto the floor between his legs. He looked at the shorter man’s face as he removed face just in case he changed his mind. Kit gasped when Ming licked the tip of his cock. He then he licked all along the length of the shaft before taking it all into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Kit moaned. He could feel Ming smile around him. The moon bobbed his head up and down gliding his tongue along the swollen member as he went. Kit decided to open his eyes and look down at Ming after a few moments. He was not expecting to become even more turned on after seeing the other man sucking his cock but he did. Ming glanced up and looked Kit in the eyes for a few seconds before Kit turned away blushing. Kit didn’t even try to hide his moans.

“Ming... I...ugh... I’m,” was all he was able to get out before cummings inside of Ming’s mouth. To his surprise Ming swallowed all of it and sucked until no more came out. Kit leaned back onto his elbows.

“You didn’t have swallow that,” the older man commented.

“P’ I already told you I like KitKats,” Ming said kissing the creamy skin on Kit’s hip. “P~~~~~~~~” Ming whined.

“Yeah?”

“I’m hard.”

“What!” Kit sat up.

“Of course I am. It would be hard for anyone not to be hard with the way you were moaning,” he kissed Kit’s hip again.

“I’m not sucking you off!”

“I kind of knew you wouldn’t,” Ming chuckled and climbed on to the bed with him. Kit stared at the large bulge in Ming’s shorts. “It’s just P’ could you?”

Ming guided Kit’s hand over to the front of his shorts. He let out a deep moan as soon as the other man’s hand touched him. Kit turned his body towards him to get a better angle. Even feeling him fully clothed Kit could tell that Ming was bigger than he was. He nervously moved the top of Ming’s shorts before slipping his hand inside to touch him. Ming let out another moan of pleasure and then pulled down his shorts a little to give Kit some room to work.

While Kit was jerking Ming off the younger man cuddled into him. His hot breath was on Kit’s neck. The blush that was on his face refuse to fade. Then Ming placed a gentle kiss on the older man’s neck. He moaned into the pale skin as he came into Kit’s hand. The moon reached up and kissed the older man on the lips again before getting up to clean himself up in the bathroom.

‘What am I doing?’ Kit asked himself as he got a tissue to clean Ming’s semen off of his hand. He hesitated for a split second wondering what he might taste like before wiping it off and throwing away the tissue. He was putting his pajama bottoms back on when Ming came back into the room.

“Hey, P’ can I stay here tonight?”

“Whatever. You always do what you want anyways.” Kit grumbled as he climbed into bed.

“Yessss!” Ming automatically got into bed and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Get off of me or else I’ll change my mind,” Kit jabbed. Ming let go be he stayed close enough that he could still feel his warmth. He reached up and turned off the light. Kit laid on his side facing away from Ming.

“Kitkat?”

“Uh”

“Sweet Dreams”

Kit smiled and blushed again before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thanks for reading!! So I admit I wrote this fic when the first series came out and then completely forgot to post it. (⌒_⌒;). I completely love Ming and Kit and was so happy with their character development in 2moons2. There might be other chapters in the future if I can figure out where I put my notebook


End file.
